Season
|name = Season |kanji = |romaji = |artist = Alisa Takigawa |lyrics = Alisa Takigawa |arrangement = |composer = |length = |ending = 2 |start = 13 |end = 24 |release = March 4, 2015 |prev = 7 -seven- |next = Iroasenai Hitomi }} Season is the 2nd ending theme song of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by the J-Pop artist Alisa Takigawa. Characters in Order of Appearance *Vivian *Guila *Jericho *Dreyfus *Hendrickson *Gowther *Dale }} Lyrics TV Version English= The world looks like a kaleidoscope with just your presence The scenery change colors as you run onward Look at me, showing my tears again in front of you But no matter what, you never go away from my side By protecting someone to the end, you make a sin for someone else The longer you live on learning of love, your heart will grow stronger Because I'll drink up the scars of your past Reflected inside your eyes The world looks like a kaleidoscope with just your presence Spinning around and around, shining its light The season change while our laughing voices stay the same You'll never be reduced to a simple memory... Because you're right here with me |-| Kanji= 君の存在だけで世界は万華鏡みたいだ 走る君に合わせ景色は色付くから ほらまた君の前で 涙を見せてしまった 何があってもずっと 離れないでくれた 誰かを守り抜くと 誰かに罪を作る 生きるほど愛を知って こころは強くなる 目の奥に映る過去の傷は わたしが飲み干すから 君の存在だけで世界は万華鏡みたいに くるくる回って光が射す 変わる季節と変わらない笑い声 君は思い出にならないよ ここにいるから |-| Rōmaji= Kimi no sonzai dake de sekai wa mangekyō mitai da Hashiru kimi ni awase keshiki wa irozuku kara Hora mata kimi no mae de Namida wo misete shimatta Nani ga atte mo zutto Hanarenaide kureta Dareka wo mamorinuku to Dareka ni tsumi wo tsukuru Ikiru hodo ai wo shitte Kokoro wa tsuyoku naru Me no oku ni utsuru kako no kizu wa Watashi ga nomihosu kara Kimi no sonzai dake de sekai wa mangekyō mitai ni Kurukuru mawatte hikari ga sasu Kawaru kisetsu to kawaranai waraigoe Kimi wa omoide ni naranai yo koko ni iru kara Full Version English= |-| Kanji= ほらまた君の前で涙を見せてしまった 何があってもずっと離れないでくれた 誰かを守り抜くと誰かに罪を作る 生きるほど愛を知って こころは強くなる 目の奥に映る過去の傷は わたしが飲み干すから 君の存在だけで世界は万華鏡みたいに くるくる回って光が射す 変わる季節と変わらない笑い声 君は思い出にならないよ ここにいるから 真夜中ベンチで言った　まだかさぶたの過去を 綺麗に剥がしたの　あたたかい君の手 沈黙続いたあと　降り出す雨に気付いて そのまま言えずにいる ごめんね、ありがとう 月日が経つほど 純粋な言葉は飲み込むけど いつかまたひとりになっても星のない夜でも あの頃の孤独とは違うだろう 泣いてばかりな青い日のわたしには 会いたいと思う顔さえも浮かばなくて 桜舞う春　花火が夜空を染めていく夏 もみじ揺れる秋　雪降る冬 すべてに君が居てほしい 君の存在だけで世界は万華鏡みたいに くるくる回って光が射す 変わる季節と変わらない笑い声 走る君に合わせ景色は色付くから どうか忘れないで 今その目に映る幸せ |-| Rōmaji= Hora mata kimi no mae de Namida wo misete shimatta Nani ga atte mo zutto Hanarenaide kureta Dareka wo mamorinuku to Dareka ni tsumi wo tsukuru Ikiru hodo ai wo shitte Kokoro wa tsuyoku naru Me no oku ni utsuru kako no kizu wa Watashi ga nomihosu kara Kimi no sonzai dake de sekai wa mangekyō mitai ni Kurukuru mawatte hikari ga sasu Kawaru kisetsu to kawaranai waraigoe Kimi wa omoide ni naranai yo koko ni iru kara Mayonaka BENCHI de itta Mada kasabuta no kako o Kirei ni hagashita no atatakai kimi no te Chinmoku tsuzuita ato Furidasu ame ni kizuite Sono mama iezu ni iru Gomen ne, arigatō Tsukihi ga tatsu hodo Junsui na kotoba wa nomikomu kedo Itsuka mata hitori ni natte mo hoshi no nai yoru demo Ano koro no kodoku to wa chigau darō Naite bakari na aoi hi no watashi ni wa Aitai to omō kao sae mo ukabanakute Sakura mau haru Hanabi ga yozora wo someteiku natsu Momiji yureru aki Yuki furu fuyu Subete ni kimi ga ite hoshii Kimi no sonzai dake de sekai wa mangekyō mitai ni Kurukuru mawatte hikari ga sasu Kawaru kisetsu to kawaranai waraigoe Hashiru kimi ni awase keshiki wa irotsuku kara Dōka wasurenaide Ima sono me ni utsuru shiawase Video References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes